warriorsartfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors Fan-Art Wiki talk:Organization and Ideas
Joining I would like to join, Clover! ☮spotty☮ 20:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Joined, August 2nd 2010. [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 23:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Joined, August 3rd 2010 can i join RoseStarI'm leader now! 16:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Joined, August 3rd 2010 CandybarYum! 01:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Joined, August 3rd, 2010 Advertisement How about we start to make advertisments like on popular sites? Like and advert on youtube or something like that. Does that sound good? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 10:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree, that does sound great, but how would we make that possible? And we can't overdo it, or else it would make our site look cluttered. So, as long a it doesn't become an issue, I think that sounds great. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 13:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking like mabye an animation. It may take me 2-3 days but I think it will be worth it. And what do you mean the site will look cluttered? I'm not going to put it on the site. only on youtube and mabye other warrior wikis but as a blog. And mabye FB! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 15:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) OH! Okay, okay, I get it now ^^. I had it backwards, but yes, any type of publicity for this site does sound appealing! »Clover« 16:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) We could tell other wikis about this site, and other website we go on! And then we could tell them to tell other people, even if they don't join, and it will be like a chain reaction... [[User:Mistysun|'Misty']][[User Talk:Mistysun|'The sun will shine...']] 13:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Category Standards Hey, it's Clover here! I just thought that we really should make a standard for our categories, it is becoming very unorganized. Thoughts? »Clover« 17:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Standards? what is that? (sorry to sound stupid) [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 18:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Standards-A technical standard is an established norm or requirement ^^ »Clover« 18:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) This isn't a standard but could we possibly add a category for scenes fanart? I have numerous favorite scenes, and maybe we could have the category and then a spot for each series, book, and then chapter/s. Then we could make fanart for Bluestar's Nine Lives! Wahoo! Sorry this is so long! RoseStarI'm leader now! 16:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think you should ask Poppy about that, but it does sound reasonable. »Clover« 16:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I thought so because we have fanart for the cats, so why not the scenes? RoseStarI'm leader now! 17:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I say thats great! I'm make it later though cause I'm busy now. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 20:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Kedoke. Good to know you like it! :D RoseStarI'm leader now! 22:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm thinking we should add a rule that you can only create so many articles for your characters. I'm working on mine, but I've seen so many made-up characters with no pictures. Good day, RoseStarI'm leader now! 19:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I'm going to have to disagree. There isn't going to be a picture for every page, same with every other category. Also, be sure to make a new header to each idea, rather than listing all of the ideas together. »Clover« 20:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Also, we should get back to the topic, the Category Standards. »Clover« 13:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) This idea has had no comments. It'll be deleted in 5 days unless somebody comments. Cloverheart 16:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) okay still. wat that mean? the first I don't understand. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 15:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, you know how our categories are kind of unorganized? I really want that fixed, so we can create a standard, in other words, a policy, for our categories. Cloverheart 15:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) That sounds good. We should start that soon. [[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 15:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, my goal is to get 3 votes other than my own to approve this: #Cloverheart 15:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) To make you all aware :D Heya guys, POI is now in it's active phase, so be sure to join! Cloverheart 18:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) A project for the wiki. Right i have an idea. we will have to stop all users uploading pics onto the wiki and we have like a christmas cleaning. all the pages will be catgorise and etc. aswell a each page clean up, and each (active) member of the POI will have pages assined o them to clean up. anyone agree? --[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]]Was here! =3 17:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I like that idea. But I think the Christmas cleaning thing should only last for a few days. And also, sorry if I sould stupid, but what's POI?[[User:Mistysun|'Misty']][[User Talk:Mistysun|'The sun will shine...']] 13:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) That sounds awesome! I support this. Cloverheart 22:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) POI is the name of this project. like on WW there is PA. (project art) [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']]Was here! =3 13:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay.[[User:Mistysun|'Happy']][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!' 16:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Pages: This is Mistysun here. So, I have a question. Are non-admin users allowed to make pages? If yes, great! If not, that means we have to ask an admin to make a page for our made-up charries and everything? I've made a few pages by myself, and no one's told me i couldn't so... And also, if we can't make pages, I have a lit of loved characters that should have pags made for them: #Yellowfang (The awesome med cat) #Bone (Not loved, hated) (He was the bloodclan deputy) #Cody (The awesome kittypet) #Barley (Awesome loner)